


【授权翻译】Dog Dean's Day In | by：o0kaymawn0o

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Sniffing, Come Eating, Dean Acts Like a Dog, Dirty Talk, Dogboy Dean, Doggy Style, Dominant Dean, Explicit Language, First Time, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sexual Humor, Slash, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Dean喝下让他得到能跟狗对话的能力的药剂那集，他开始表现出一些狗狗的行为。他和Sam的联系如此紧密，围着他的小弟弟的各种举动就像一只宠物，而且他很快发现Sam有一种强烈的气味——他绝对会想要去探索的一种气味。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Dog Dean's Day In | by：o0kaymawn0o

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dog Dean's Day In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375027) by [o0kaymawn0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/o0kaymawn0o). 



> 如果喜欢这篇文希望大家能戳原文给作者回个贴，就算只是简单的一句“I love this work so much，Thank you.”也是对作者的一种鼓励。

从Dean喝下那个让他有和动物对话的能力的药剂到现在，他的表现一直很古怪。Sam本来是很愿意喝它的！某部分的他觉得也许Dean暗地里只是希望以后能吹嘘他和动物对过话。

虽然他喝了那个药之后不怎么好。

他和一切东西吵架，咒骂着一群鸟，而路人们纷纷转过他们的头，担心着这个男人的神智。

一点儿也不夸张，Sam感觉他就像是在照顾一只狗狗。

“呼，”他叹了一口气，把一个球丢到另一边。

Dean跑过去捡起它，用嘴叼着它回到Sam身边。

“说真的，Dean？它对你的影响有这么大？”

“闭嘴，Sam！我身不由己！”他把球放到Sam膝盖上然后抱怨着。他想要Sam爱抚他的头。他不知道应该怎么请求诸如此类的事儿。但他渴望那个。他需要感觉到他做得很好。

这些事真他妈的诡异！

无论如何这些动物本性什么的整个儿就是王八蛋！这一点儿也不好玩。

他真的不喜欢这些。做一只狗狗。想要去捡Sam丢出去的任何东西——需要被爱抚并且告诉他做得很棒。告诉他他是个把球带回来的好男孩儿，他会得到一个很棒的派做为奖励。

上帝啊，他出了点儿毛病。

Sam情不自禁地同情着他的哥哥。通常他是唯一会用那种悲伤的狗狗眼来达成期望的那个人。这次风水轮流转了，这种药剂给了Dean甚至比他自身更强大的说服力。

他不能确定他是不是喜欢那个。

如果他让这个影响他太深，那会让他陷入麻烦。

很显然，他必须密切注意着，或者不要太过鼓励他像狗一样的哥哥。加入这些因素对他没有任何好处。

“你做得很好，”Sam尴尬地咕哝着，一边避免跟他眼神接触一边爱抚着Dean头顶的头发，他对于那头发如此柔软感到很惊奇，考虑到那家伙每天都用那么多定型发胶的话。

他没有给他比那些更多的鼓励。要是Dean想起来他曾经被当做一只宠物一样对待，他只会狠狠给他一拳。浅褐色皮肤的男人不是蠢蛋。他比世界上任何人都更了解他哥，他对这些事儿绝不会有良好的反应。

Dean用鼻子摩擦着Sam的膝盖，倾身去碰触Sam。

他抽动着鼻子，一种强烈的气味侵入了他敏感的鼻腔。他放弃了Sam的膝盖爬到他身后，专心地闻着Sam的屁股。一阵欲望像子弹一样快速穿过了他的身体，他的老二因为这种感觉而抬起头来。

“Sam……”

“什么——Dean，你他妈的干嘛闻我的屁股？！”

Sam从他的位置上跳了起来，远离Dean危险的鼻子。这最好只是跟那愚蠢的咒语有关！

“你闻起来真的很棒……比派更好，”他简单地说明，被他的行为困惑着。可是，他已经在想念那种香味了。那太过强烈。如此浓烈——是一种他没法儿完全辨认出的混合而成的气味，但他同时发现自己很享受它！

那真是太让人困惑了。尽管他想要更多的那种味道。

“见鬼？Dean，你能不能停止你那些像狗一样的举动一会儿，让我能跟我兄弟谈话？”Sam说着，往后退了几步。这太让人毛骨悚然了，他不知道该如何处理这个。如果他离开旅馆一会儿能让Dean冷静下来，他会的。

“好了。我去商店，很快——”

“不！不要离开，Sammy！”Dean叫嚷着，从身后冲向他的弟弟，把他们都带翻在地上，Dean压在Sam背上，紧紧抓住他来阻止Sam离开。

“我不希望你离开……狗不喜欢他们所爱的人离开！”他抱怨着，移动着他的臀部稍稍靠近了Sam的身体一点。

这个动作使得浅褐色皮肤的男人注意到了Dean正在膨胀的勃起。

“你为什么硬了？”

“我不知道！只是别离开我……”

Sam在大笑出声和告诉金发男人去他妈的从他身上滚开之间左右为难。Dean的表演完全就是OOC。他的声音可怜兮兮的……像一只狗狗。

“好的，我不会离开。只是不要闻我的屁股，好吗？”

Dean颤抖着。“我不能答应那个，Sammy。我现在在哪儿都能闻到你的味道。靠得越近越好，我想要你脱光。”

“Dean，你急需一个过滤器，”Sam反驳，他的脸颊因为他哥哥不得体的回答而泛红。他居然公开承认想让他弟弟在他面前裸体……

他们真的应该在使用这个咒语之前对此多做点儿研究。Sam无法相信目前这个扯着他的牛仔裤腰带，嗅遍他的身体的人是他的哥哥，Dean。

没有这个咒语的影响，这些本来都不会发生。

“Dean，别闹。你不能扒光我！” 

Dean呜咽着，用力往下拉Sam的牛仔裤。“为什么不能？”没有等他回答，Dean脱掉了Sam的鞋子，然后扯掉了他的牛仔裤。

“我刚刚说了——”

“我知道，但我想让你觉得舒服！”他小声抱怨着作为答复，接着扯下了Sam的内裤。那个味道从他兄弟身上传出，驱使着他因强烈的欲望而欣喜。仅仅是那种气味的存在就让他的嘴里分泌出了大量的唾液。

他分开Sam的臀肉，让一个抽搐着的粉色小洞展示出来。他舔了舔嘴唇然后埋头下去，飞快地用舌头舔过那个入口，无视了Sam叫他住手的抗议。

“让你该死的舌头离开我的屁股！”Sam不是太认真地喊着，他的入口被Dean灵巧的舌头填满的古怪快感让他拱起了身体。

Dean把脸贴得更近了，深深吸了一口气——Sam令人陶醉的气味漫过他全身让那种感觉更加高涨。他沉浸在这个气味里。那同时有着甜蜜和麝香的味道。那就是完全的Sam——除了现在他没撅着嘴。

他热切而饥渴地用舌头舔弄Sam的小洞，吮吸亲吻着他的兄弟的入口——几乎是在挑逗那个地方，享受着做这事儿的每一秒。

“操，你尝起来真他妈的棒，Sammy！”他宣布道，然后又回到他可口的餐点上。

Sam扭动着。Dean怎么会没法儿控制这种狗的本性，以至于没有意识到他们正在做的事不仅在各种层面都是错的——因为他们是兄弟——而且还奇怪得要命？

“Dean，我是认真的！”

“无所谓，”他懒洋洋地咕哝着，闭上眼睛来增强他的嗅觉。快感以及他的舌头顶撞Sam入口的力道一起渐渐增加，让那个小洞放松开来——差不多为一些更大的东西做好了准备。Sam的小穴不再抗拒，为Dean湿滑的舌头敞开，接受了他，允许他进入得更深。

Dean满怀谦卑地接受了这给予，把舌头更深地推进Sam体内，舌头抽插着，用手指把Sam的臀瓣掰得更开来留出更多空间。

上帝啊该死的！为什么这让他如此强烈地兴奋了起来？这是不应该的。他哥哥的舌头尽其可能地推挤进他的屁股里不应该让他硬得像木头一样顶着地板。

Dean同样知道这个。好吧，如果他花点时间往下看一眼观察一会儿，他就能看到从Sam颤动的肉柱渗出的前液。他想触摸自己。Dean是个捣蛋鬼，每当Sam移动一点点就咆哮起来。这真是太糟了。如果要他停止抱怨Dean给他舌交这事儿，至少应该在这个过程里让他能自己撸到高潮。

“我会让你高潮的，Sammy。我要让你激烈地射出来，让你昏过去，一次都不让你碰到你自己。这是一个承诺！”Dean宣布，重新跟Sam现在变得湿润的布满皱褶的入口亲热起来。

“Mm，见鬼的美味！我要不够这个！”

“至少放弃你那些奇怪的下流话行吗？！”Sam恶狠狠地说，下意识地扭动屁股撞上Dean的嘴。

Dean得意地笑着朝Sam闪着水光的皱褶吹气。“哦，得了吧。你喜欢那个。你的老二因为我说的每个字而抽搐着。”他把那句话作为一个声明说着。他注意到自从这场令人垂涎的盛宴开始，Sam的肌肉因为那种快感而绷紧舒张了好几次。

厌倦了挣扎着试图脱身，或者是大声叫喊让Dean停止玩弄他的屁股的尝试，Sam最终开始放松下来，享受着令人愉悦的冲击在他体内横冲直撞。谁知道他的肛门会如此敏感呢？他不知道。老实说，他从没试图碰触过他的后面。他知道舌交和前列腺以及诸如此类的东西。只是从来没机会去尝试。

他很好奇等咒语解除后Dean对这一切会是什么反应。他们是兄弟，然而Sam正被Dean的舌头起劲地操着，而且没有任何迹象显示Dean对自己选择的行为感到懊悔。

Dean用他的袖子背面擦了擦嘴，脱下夹克。他脱掉了他的牛仔裤和拳击内裤，缓解了他坚硬的老二被硬塞在内裤里的压力，让它痛苦地笔直挺立着。

他把那些衣服踢开，因为Sam没有趁着这个稍纵即逝的机会逃开而感到高兴。很明显Dean不是唯一一个从中得到快感的人。

随即，他的舌头最后一次滑过Sam的小洞，欣喜地颤抖着。“噢是的，就是这个！”Dean看着Sam在他身下不知不觉分开了双腿，把他的屁股抬得更高。

Dean的老二骄傲地向他立正行礼。

Shit，他想操Sam想得厉害！他一生中从没这么兴奋过。他的阴茎直直地指向Sam的后穴，对Dean吼着让他插进去然后把他的小弟弟操到高潮。

他必须说点什么……他不能只是——

“你怎么停了？”Sam试着不要让他的音调里带上失望。

Dean大大地咧开嘴笑起来。“我可以操你吗，Sammy？”

好吧，现在的情形就摆在那儿。如果Sam说不，他相当肯定他可以说服他做这个。那只是意味着他的渴望会受到质疑，而Dean会试着更努力地让Sam感觉格外的好。

可以预见的是，大量的血液涌上Sam的脸颊，因为窘迫和少许的羞耻而煎熬着。他不能理解Dean怎么可以如此轻易地说出这么有冲击力的话，甚至没有眨眼！就算他现在有着像狗一样的态度和观点，但是拜托！

“不，你不可以操我——”

“我保证让它很棒！我保证我会的！好到你会在你的余生都记得这事儿！这将是你所经历过的最棒的高潮——”

“Dean，你不可能改变我的想法。舌交是一回事，但你在说的是把你的老二放在我的屁股上然后像一只狗一样操我。我摆着这种后入式的姿势——”

“拜托，Sammy？求你了？就这一次！除非你想要我再一次操你——”

Sam试着翻过身来更好地看着他的兄弟，但是Dean没给他机会把他按了下去。“别离开那个位置。我喜欢这样的你，”他命令道，然后立刻重新绞尽脑汁地乞求着Sam让他操他。

“哦，既然你这么说，Dean，请便……”他慢吞吞地拉长了调子说着。

Dean的眼睛亮了起来。“真的？你同意了？”他问道，早已把他的老二对准了Sam的小洞，在Sam大叫着让他稍等一下时已经准备好进入了。

“呀，狗狗不懂讽刺的吗？”

“噢……就只是让我操你，Sammy——告诉你吧，如果在三十秒之后你还讨厌这个，我保证当场就停下所有事儿，”Dean建议道，老二磨蹭着Sam的屁股，把两瓣臀肉压到一起来制造出更大的摩擦力。他的眼睛因为这种感觉而翻了回去，想把他的兄弟塞得满满的想法明显地逐渐升级了。

这不是不可更改的。他在考虑着。考虑到无论如何Dean都会坚持他刚刚说的那些。考虑着发生过像这样的事儿之后Winchester之间的关系是否还能回到过去那样，或者那是否将会变成一些别的什么……

他叹息着。

公平地说，Sam刚刚才因为Dean狡猾的舌头而弄得地板上到处都是前液。所以，如果Dean能单靠那个就把他带到高潮的边缘，Sam只能幻想这个金发男人用他的老二能做到什么程度。

屏住呼吸抱怨着同意的话，Sam向后动了动，因为享受着Dean的阴茎磨蹭挤压着他的臀缝而感到愧疚。

“那是什么意思，Sam？”Dean挑逗着他，多亏他狗一般的敏感，他已经听到了Sam的话。

Sam对着身下的地面诅咒。

“好吧。你可以操我，”他咕哝着，他的皮肤因为羞耻而染上红色。

“很好！”

Dean插进去的过程比他预期的更轻松。Sam的直肠似乎为他扩张开了。他一直等着Sam因为初次侵入带来的疼痛而哭喊出声，和他跟女孩儿肛交时一样，通常都是这样的……

“你还好吗，Sammy？”他关心地问着，虽然迷失于极大的新的快感里——因为Sam的入口正在把他吮吸进去，排空了他的理智。他这么粗这么硬，已经准备好把他的小弟弟重重捣进地板里。包裹着他的热度是他从未在别人身上经历过的。 

但Sam的快乐同样重要。

这是他绝对的原则。

Sam沙哑粗声地表示他很好。他因为流过全身的一波波快感而感觉如此矛盾，他的兄长最大限度地推进他的身体并开始以一种激烈的节奏撞击着他让他欲望高涨，Dean在他体内摇晃着硬挺，抓住他的一把头发作为借力点，而Sam凭他的自制力反抗着。

Dean的大腿拍打着他的，金发男人的膝盖顶住Sam的腿让他分得更开——阴囊在每一次插入时撞上年轻男人又弹回去。

现在Sam觉得穿着衬衫稍微有些不舒服。他异常地敏感。他需要被爱抚，感觉到——类似这些的。

仿佛能读出他兄弟的想法，Dean撕开了Sam的衬衫，在他扯掉剩下部分的时候无视了那些不听话的纽扣，手伸到Sam下面沿着他前方的渴望摸索着，手指擦过敏感的肌肤，然后紧紧捏住Sam敏感的乳头。

他尝试着拧了它们一下，片刻都不肯减缓他插入的力道。在这样的姿势下同时做这几件事并不难——真的不是问题。

“操，”Sam因为他感觉到的所有刺激咒骂出声。

“是的！你觉得很好，Sammy！那么紧地缠着我的老二。你的屁股在把我吸进去，好像想要我完全进入你里面！”他询问着，撞击得更快更猛烈，伸手抓住了Sam的肩膀——紧紧抓住那儿来帮助他插入得更有力。

Sam随着每一次的反撞而朝前轻推，他喘不过气来，几乎是把他推向一阵阵快感。Dean的阴茎在他屁股里不应该感觉这么好，但它确实是。感觉太棒了！比他之前曾经感觉过的任何都要好——

“操他妈的！”Sam大喊出声，头满足地向后甩，朝着他的哥哥弓起身体，没法儿用语言来询问刚刚在他身上见鬼的发生了什么。

“等等……你刚才是不是——”

“当然是，Sammy！我知道一旦我找到正确的角度，不需要太久就能让你射得满地都是，”他说着，眼神因为这个想法而变得暗沉。

他改变了速度，慢慢地深深挺入，接着变得缓慢而猛烈——最后又像之前那样又快又猛，引得浅褐色皮肤的男人咒骂连连，因为这种不稳定的方式而不断弓起身体，这驱使着Dean又额外加快了点速度。

“Sam？”

Dean倾身压在Sam背上，他放慢了插入的速度。让自己尽可能地接近他的小弟弟的耳朵。

“什——什么？”他咬着下唇喘着气说。

“射吧！”他热切地低语，又恢复了之前的姿势，插入几次直到Sam嘴里发出一串美妙的诅咒，然后一股潮湿，火热，粘稠的精液射得旅馆地板上到处都是。

“That’s my boy！”Dean咆哮着。

Sam沉浸在余韵之中，他让自己充分平缓下来，至少能听到Dean刚才确实像狗一样叫了。事实上，他仍然在叫，还没完成把Sam操进地板里这事儿——他甚至用粗喘替代了呼吸——他的舌头看起来整个儿伸了出来。

最后，Dean再一次猛地顶入，然后用他大量的温热精液填满了Sam，在他高潮的时候发情一样地蹭着Sam。

他们都倒了下去——Dean把他的小弟弟压在地上。

“Dean，下去……”

“抱歉，”他爬下Sam的身体，躺到一边。他分开有点儿被撞红了的臀瓣观察着他的杰作，看着精液从Sam的小洞里流出来。他俯身舔过那些东西，更喜欢Sam的气味里掺进了他的精华。

然后他把Sam翻过来，擦掉他腹部皮肤上残留的精液。Dean舔掉它，然后露齿而笑。“是的，你尝起来比我的好得多！”他揭示了观察结果。

Sam坐起来用鼻子轻轻碰触Dean。“因为我吃蔬菜和水果。而不是派和汉堡。”

Dean低声抱怨着，然后Sam像他早些时候做的那样把手穿过他兄弟的头发。“你做得很好，Dean。前所未有的高潮，”他几乎是羞耻地承认了。

考虑到他今天所经历的，在Dean舔着他的脸的时候Sam丝毫没感到惊讶。而在之后，他们清理干净然后回到工作上时他也没有感觉惊奇——Dean躺在沙发上头枕着Sam的膝盖，而年轻的Winchester爱抚着他。


End file.
